Pesan Itu, dari Indonesia
by gyucchi
Summary: Ciel bertemu dengan Sebastian melalui sebuah situs kepenulisan, di Indonesia. — sebastian/ciel. au. fanfiction challenge infantrum: notre monde. happy birthday, HirumaManda!


"Ciel, sedang apa?"

Sosok lain tampak menghampiri sosok berambut kelabu; pemilik safir yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Senyum terukir di wajah putih porselin dari lelaki yang tengah menggeser jemarinya.

"Ciel?"

"Ah, ya! Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk," jawab lelaki itu sembari tetap tersenyum kecil, sesekali tertawa manis.

"Tentu. Kau benar-benar sibuk," kelakar sosok di sebelah lelaki yang pertama. Sosok ini tengah berdiri, sementara lelaki pertama duduk di sofa kremnya―tetap dengan _sang ponsel_.

"Semenarik apa, sih, _Xperia X10 Mini Pro_-mu, Sayang?" tanya sosok di hadapan lelaki itu dengan tersenyum.

Lelaki itu diam―tetap dengan wajah _menikmati_ gerakan jemari di layar sentuh ponselnya.

Lalu ia melirik foto dari kontak yang pernah _berbicara_ dengannya.

"Semenarik ...," dan ia menerawang jauh―

"Hmm?"

―jauh ke negara lain; kepulauan indah dengan jarak membentang.

.

.

.

"Semenarik tanggal 7 April untukku."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pesan Itu, dari Indonesia<strong>_

**[ B**irthday**-F**iction _for _**H**_iruma_**M**_anda_ **]**

―_for_FFC _(Infantrum)_: **Notre Monde** [_Indonesia_]―

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Toboso/Square Enix_; **FanFiction. net **not _mine_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo. _Shounen-ai_ SebastianXCiel; **Ciel**-13, **Sebastian**-18. _Based_ on **T R U E S T O R Y**―also, places EXIST in the _Real World_.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Pesan Itu, dari Indonesia: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p><em>Tanggal <em>**14 Oktober** 2010; JAKARTA―

Hari yang cerah, suasana hati yang baik, dan ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Bocah―oke, ia tidak suka disebut demikian―berambut kelabu dengan mata safir, baru saja melepaskan sepatunya. Ia membuka kaus kaki, menuju kamar mandi, dan mencuci kaki serta tangan.

Secara kilat, _Xperia_ miliknya berpindah dari kamarnya ke ruang tamu―untuk dicas pada stopkontak ruang tamu. Ya memang, stopkontak di kamarnya "sedikit berbahaya" karena mengandung konten_ listrik nakal._

Benda putih mini―seperti namanya―itu akhirnya tersambung dengan stop kontak, melalui kabel data berukir "_GreenHeart™"_. Anak lelaki dengan safir jernih itu mengutak-atik ponselnya; mengabaikan keadaan ponsel yang tengah diisi baterainya. Sinar dari layar terpantul di kedua bola matanya.

"_Fandom American Football Player__ ..._," ia menggumam dan mencari. Jentikan jari terdengar kala laman miliknya, telah menunjukkan apa yang ia ingin lihat.

"_New entry, new entry, new en_―ah!" ia memekik senang.

Memekik senang karena ... apa? Oh ya, lupa diberitahu sebelumnya; bahwa anak lelaki itu memiliki "tugas" yang termasuk penting di dunianya ini. Tugasnya itu―

"Yak, mari promosi **LAGI** sebagai Humas!"

―mempromosikan suatu ajang penghargaan fanfiksi terbesar di seantero Indonesia, yang tengah hangat berlangsung. _Well_, anak ini memegang posisi sebagai Humas fandomnya yang berarti, ia harus mempromosikan _award_ ini ke penulis-penulis satu fandom. _Which means_ ...

Ia. Harus. Promosi. **LAGI**.

Kerajinan, memang―tidak salah lagi. Humas macam apa, yang memberikan _review_ kepada semua entri baru di fandomnya? Malah mungkin, anak ini dikatai "kurang kerjaan".

Tapi, namanya sudah tugas―dan ia menyukainya. Toh, ia yang melamar pekerjaan sebagai Humas. Sudah tanggung jawabnya, bukan?

Maka dari itu, ayo kembali ke layar ponselnya. Ada entri baru yang menurutnya cukup menarik untuk diberikan _review_―dan lagi ini penulis baru! Tak lama menunggu, jemari dan matanya telah berkoordinasi untuk membaca.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

Kotak _review_ di bawah langsung ia sentuh. Mengetikkan kata demi kata dengan _keypad qwerty_ miliknya. Setelah yakin, ia memilih _submit_.

... Siapa sangka?

Apa yang dilakukannya tadi, akan membuat suatu perubahan besar.

.

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive―nama dari anak yang sebelumnya baru saja dibahas kegiatannya. Di tengah terik kota Jakarta, Ciel mengusap keringat di dahinya sedari tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berhari-hari, hujan tidak turun; dan lagi-lagi itu sudah biasa di Jakarta ini.

Sayangnya, bagi Ciel ...

Itu. Tidak. BIASA!

Oh, Ciel lupa berceritakah? Faktanya, ia memang tidak tahan dengan udara panas kota Jakarta. Bagaimana bisa, orang Inggris asli yang terbiasa dengan suhu minus, tidak merasa GERAH dengan angka jam 12 siang di Jakarta.

Eh, lupa lagi. Ciel Phantomhive memang orang Inggris yang datang ke Indonesia selama jangka waktu yang tidak ditetapkan. Ia pindah ke Indonesia pun atas dasar sertifikat "pertukaran pelajar".

Tunggu―kalian tidak berpikir Ciel bukan orang asing, eh? Lagipula, tidak mungkin sekolah Ciel di Indonesia kini mengijinkan muridnya menjadi bule dadakan; dengan kata lain: NO _SOFTLENS_. Ya kecuali Ciel, yang memang bule asli Inggris. Ah, sudahlah ... jangan bahas kehidupan pribadi orang lagi.

Karena kehidupan pribadi Ciel Phantomhive di Indonesia baru akan dibahas―ups!

* * *

><p>Satu kata untuk wajah kusut, persimpangan di dahi, tangan mengepal, dan bantingan tas di ruang tamu.<p>

_BETE!_

"AAARRGH!" Ciel memekik frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Mobil jemputannya yang biasa berpendingin, mendadak soak pendinginnya. Aduh, _please, deh!_ Udara kota Jakarta itu panas, macet pula. _Traffic, traffic, and traffic_. Sudah berdempet-dempetan di jemputan juga! _BETE_ memang tepat untuk ekspresi Ciel kini.

Sudahlah, daripada menambah beban sendiri, Ciel pun menyambar ponsel miliknya. _Bookmark_ berlabel situs menulis di ponselnya segera ditekan. Yah, ia merasa bahwa hal tersebut sanggup meringankan kefrustasiannya hari ini.

Ciel membuka _inbox_ di akunnya. Alisnya naik sebelah, ketika ia melihat nama yang terpampang; **DevilBastian**.

_DevilBastian? Ini 'kan, yang kemarin ku-_review_?_

Setelah beberapa lama, Ciel memutuskan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Hitung-hitung, menambah teman di dunia yang baru dimasukinya, setibanya di Indonesia. Lumayan, lah―untuk menambah perbendaharaan kata dalam Bahasa Indonesia yang tengah ia pelajari dengan tekun.

Ciel tidak mau diistimewakan, dengan cara diajak berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya, sekalipun ia orang Inggris. Ia mau menyesuaikan diri―

―dan situs yang ia tengah geluti, merupakan media paling sempurna.

Kembali ke pesan. Tepat ketika kata terakhir diketiknya, ia menyentuh pilihan _send_ di layarnya. Saat itu juga, Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang ... _berbeda_.

Entahlah.

* * *

><p><em>Tanggal <em>**14 Oktober** 2010; SOLO―

Ide yang menumpuk, waktu yang senggang, dan ini sudah usai kuliah. Pemuda berambut kelam dengan mata rubi ini segera membuka laptop yang ia bawa kuliah. Memanfaatkan _wi-fi_ kampus, ia mengapdet ceritanya lagi ke akunnya di situ penulis.

**Hujan di Kyoto**.

Judul berbahasa Indonesia. Pemuda yang sedang memanfaatkan sarana _hotspot_ kampusnya itu tersenyum senang. _Ada tanggapan, berarti mereka mengerti bahasaku_.

Ah, pemuda ini lupa bercerita. Dirinya memang bukan asli dari Indonesia. Kebangsaannya adalah Inggris; ia tinggal di Indonesia untuk sementara, sepertinya.

Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita kembali kepada Sebastian. Baru saja, ia mengecek kotak _review_-nya; menemukan _review_ yang menurutnya cukup menarik dan harus dibalas.

Maka ia pun membalasnya hingga mendapat jawaban, dua hari kemudian.

Dari **shierucchiF**.

* * *

><p><strong>DevilBastian<br>08XXXXXXXXXX**

_15:35  
>Hai, Bastian-san! Ini saya, yang me-<em>review_ fiksi anda_―_anda tentu masih ingat karena kita baru berkenalan, bukan? :D  
>Simpan nomor saya, ya. Terima kasih.<em>

_15:40  
>Tentu masih ingat. Anda baru saja membalas PM saya. Terima kasih mau berbaik hati mengirimi saya sms seperti saat ini. Mulai sekarang, kita berkenalan ya, <em>Senpai!

_15:45  
>Aduh, kenapa formal sekali? Haha.<br>Jangan panggil _senpai_, ah. Saya belum ada apa-apanya. XDa_

* * *

><p>Dari sekedar perkenalan di situs, Ciel dan Sebastian saling bertukar nomor telepon. Entah, telah berapa kali mereka saling berbalas pesan. Baik Ciel maupun Sebastian seakan ... <em>menikmatinya<em>.

Dari mulai sekadar formal basa-basi, mereka mulai saling mengenal lebih dekat masing-masing. Saling bertukar informasi, sampai pada kehidupan pribadi. Melalui pesan singkat pula, Ciel dan Sebastian saling mengetahui satu hal: Kebangsaan mereka sama; _United Kingdom_.

Dari pesan singkat, situs jejaring sosial pun dirambahi. Kedua penulis ini saling mengetahui wajah masing-masing. Kalian tidak tahu, betapa syoknya wajah keduanya ketika melihat foto masing-masing.

_Tampan ..._

_Manis ..._

Bahkan, fakta bahwa usia mereka terpaut lima tahun pun, bukanlah penghalang akan apa yang mau diketik Ciel pada pesan mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Ciel baru saja melihat-lihat profil penulis yang ia favoritkan di situs. Awalnya, ia merasa bingung ketika pertama kali melihat istilah "<em>Uke" <em>dan "_Seme_". Ayolah, ia orang Inggris; baru pula di Indonesia.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali adalah ...

.

**DevilBastian  
>08XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

_20:23  
>Ehm, Kak Bastian<em>―_Kak Sebas, boleh?_

_20:25  
>Kayak takut-takut amat,Ciel XDa.<br>Panggil Sebas juga boleh. Saya manggil Ciel juga, haha._

_20:28  
>Err ... Kak, Sebas ... dengarkan nyanyianku sebentar saja ...<br>Kicir-kicir ini lagunya. Lagu lama dari Jakarta.  
>Saya menyanyi ... saya menyanyi ... dan berkata<em>―  
><em>MAUKAH KAU MENJADI <em>SEME-_KU?_

_#kabur_

_._

Lalu, semuanya berubah total.

Meski demikian, Sebastian dan Ciel tahu bahwa mereka satu _gender_, usia terpaut jauh, dan berbeda kota―sekalipun Indonesia menaungi mereka.

Tapi, apa yang Ciel dan Sebastian rasakan ... _berbeda_. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menjalani satu hubungan yang dikenal sebagai sebuah _penyimpangan_. Tapi, menurut teman-teman mereka, hubungan itu tak lebih dari permainan―atau semacamnya.

Kenyataannya, Sebastian memang memiliki pacar di dunia nyata. Jadi ya ... baik Ciel dan Sebastian menganggap spesial hubungan mereka, namun tak lebih dari sebuah permainan _spesial_.

_Until that day ..._

* * *

><p><em>Tanggal <em>**7 April **2011; SOLO―

**shierucchiF  
>08XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

_17:24  
>Ciel, sayang ...<br>Bolehkah kudendangkan sebuah lagu?_

_17:32  
>Lagu apa, tuh? :D<em>

_17:35  
>Bengawan Solo ...<br>Riwayatmu kini sedari dulu jadi perhatian insani ...  
>Ciel, kau 'kan, selalu jadi perhatianku, maka<em>―  
><em>MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!<em>

.

Di tanggal tujuh di bulan April, Ciel dan Sebastian masing-masing mengganti status _relationship_ mereka di situs jejaring sosial. Kau tidak akan tahu, betapa merahnya muka manis Ciel ketika dlilamar; dan betapa lebarnya tawa Sebastian ketika melamar Ciel.

Ia serius―Sebastian serius soal ini.

Tunggu―mungkin kalian akan bertanya, ke mana pacarnya? Maka ia akan menjawab ...

"Benar-benar putus. _We lost contact_. _HELL, YEAH!_ Sekarang, Ciel-lah satu-satunya milikku." Dengan seringai maut Sebastian Michaelis tentunya. Ooh ...

Sungguh, baik Sebastian maupun Ciel selalu merayakan hari jadi mereka dengan saling mengirimi pesan singkat hingga tengah malam―bahkan dini hari. Semakin sering pesan masuk, semakin eratlah pertalian mereka.

_Sebodo amat_, dengan perbedaan umur, _gender_, sampai kota. Mereka sama-sama di Indonesia ini! Kali Ciliwung memang tak mungkin bertemu dengan Sungai Bengawan Solo; tapi mereka sama-sama satu: jalur air. Akan bermuara di laut, bukan? Akan bertemu di akhir, bukan?

Setidaknya, itulah yang Sebastian dan Ciel yakini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Namun memang, waktu tidaklah mungkin berbohong. Waktu Ciel dan Sebastian sudah habis di Indonesia. Mereka harus kembali ke negara asal; tersadar ke dunia nyata mereka―

―dan kenyataan justru disodorkan pada hari ulang tahun si pelamar.

.

_Tanggal _**24 Juli **2011; Bandar Udara SOLO dan JAKARTA―

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tak disangka merupakan ucapan selamat tinggal bagi keduanya. Keduanya memang sengaja tidak memberitahu. Baik Ciel maupun Sebastian berpikir hal yang sama―

―_biarlah _ia_ tetap di Indonesia_.

Padahal kebenarannya, keduanya meninggalkan Indonesia di hari yang sama. Tidak saling tahu menahu, bahwa mereka tidaklah jauh sebenarnya.

Sama-sama di Inggris sekarang. Seandainya mereka saling memberitahu, kalimat "_sampai aku menemukan cinta sejatiku"_ tak perlu jadi kenyataan. Seandainya mereka saling memberitahu, mereka tidak perlu mengikuti takdir untuk menikah dengan wanita masing-masing.

Karena seharusnya, mereka masing-masinglah "_cinta sejati"_ itu.

Lalu, waktu pun berjalan, dengan pikiran masing-masing; bahwa keduanya terpisah jarak jauh. Indonesia dan Inggris.

_Bodoh._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Present/**

"Ciel?"

"Ah, Elizabeth. Maaf ya, aku terlalu sibuk barusan," jawab Ciel yang menggeser duduknya―memberi tempat untuk Elizabeth.

"Tak apa. Memikirkan Sebastian yang itu?" tanya Elizabeth lembut. Mata hijau cemerlangnya tidak sedikitpun memancarkan cemburu, meski ia tahu sejarah akun **shierucchiF** dengan **DevilBastian**.

"Yeah, ini tanggal 7 April, sih. Hari ini 'kan, Sebastian bertunangan dengan Angela. Rasanya, yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan nyata kami, selalu di tanggal 7 April, ya? Kita saja menikah 7 April tahun lalu. Iya 'kan, Liz?"

Ciel memberi rongga di antara tangan dan tubuhnya, untuk mengapit tangan Elizabeth. Seperti sepasang yang begitu ... _bahagia_.

"Hahaha, iya. Sepertinya memang takdirmu digariskan begitu ya, Ciel," ujar Elizabeth yang menggelayut manja, sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ciel sejenak.

"Yeah ... mungkin saja di kehidupan mendatang, kau bisa bersama Sebastian," Elizabeth berucap, "tapi untuk saat ini, bersamaku dulu, ya."

Ciel tersenyum ke arah istrinya.

Lalu mereka pergi, menuju satu lagi perayaan di tanggal 7 April.

.

**shierucchiF**:

_18:37  
>Aku yakin, suatu saat Kali Ciliwung dan Sungai Bengawan Solo akan dipertemukan, di suatu tempat di Indonesia.<br>Oleh karena itu, jalani saja kehidupan nyata kita sekarang.  
>Hehe.<br>_―Honey.

.

―_**This message, from United Kingdom**__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~fin~<strong>_

**A/N:** KOK JELEK? Ulang tahun suami malah ancur demikian. Cih! Payah. Payah. PAYAH. **PAYAH!** Sudah OOC drastis, AU abis, serta maksa minta ampun. Mana akhirnya begini! IIIH! Untuk **Rena Cyrus** juga, maaf chall anda jadi gak karu-karuan begini. Apanya yang prompt Indonesia? Ga nyambung sama sekali.

.

Kayaknya bakal dapat flame ini ~_~ nyuri emot yang lagi sms-an ma saya. Tapi sebelum flame meluncur, ada baiknya melihat epilog di bawah. Siapa tahu ... "api"-nya padam :P. Saya mau balik ke dunia nyata dulu. Kalau ada yang nanya ke mana saya, saya jawab: pulang ke dunia nyata. Trus _**House**__? _Tunggu aja :P. Ya sudah, deh. Cukup sampai di sini.

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARLING!**_** Selamat ulang tahun yang ke -18.** _Love you. Bubay! Muach! _:*

* * *

><p>―<em><strong>epilogue<strong>_―

"Jadi ini ... _Bali_."

Sosok berambut hitam panjang―yang dikuncir satu ke belakang―memegangi topi yang ia pakai karena takut terbawa angin di pantai yang cukup kencang. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap pemandangan sekitar.

_Pantai Kuta ..._

Gadis berusia kira-kira 17 itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia berjalan-jalan dengan perlahan; memijaki pasir pantai yang bersih itu. Ya, ia memang turis. Ciel adalah turis.

_Turis dari Bandar Udara Soekarno-Hatta_.

Gadis Jakarta itu terlihat memiliki wajah yang ... seperti bukan asli Indonesia. Entahlah mengapa terlihat demikian. Padahal, warna mata dan rambutnya sama dengan bangsa Indonesia kebanyakan. Ada yang ... _berbeda_.

Bahkan, _perbedaan_ itu juga terlihat dari sosok berambut _ebony_ dengan tubuh tegap. _Onyx_ pemuda berusia kira-kira 18 itu terlihat asing bagi warga sekitar―padahal mereka satu bangsa, seharusnya. Ya, karena memang ia asing; turis.

_Turis dari Bandar Udara Adi Soemarmo_.

Detik berikutnya, mutiara hitam keduanya bertemu; keduanya menganga sejenak. Bahkan, sekalipun mereka sudah berbeda ras dengan satu kehidupan sebelumnya. Bahkan, sekalipun _gender_ mereka berbeda dengan satu kehidupan sebelumnya. Bahkan, sekalipun usia mereka tak lagi terpaut jauh seperti satu kehidupan sebelumnya.

_Mereka masih ingat_―

"Ciel!"

"Sebastian!"

―bahkan, sekalipun nama mereka di kehidupan ini ... tidaklah sama dengan nama di kehidupan sebelumnya.

.

**DevilBastian:**

_15:25  
>Dan pada kenyataannya, apa yang kau yakini benar.<br>Kali Ciliwung dan Sungai Bengawan Solo telah bertemu ...  
>di Pantai Kuta, Bali.<br>_―Darling.

.

―**Pesan Itu, dari Indonesia**_._

_**.**_

_**~end~**_


End file.
